A Week at Morgz's!
Title Music made by me! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz6_ZxobMDM A Week at Morgz's! '''is a game developed by CuldeeFell13. It is a FNaF Fan game based off of the cringy youtube channel, Morgz! The game is also inspired from Five Nights with Bud! The game was developed by CardGrain Games! '''Story Morgz is a youtube channel about pranks and challenges and alot of people hate him (mostly because he copies MrBeast) Your name is Tom and you are one of those haters and you decide to break into Morgz's house and hack his channel to make sure he makes no more cringy content. However, Morgz is not happy about that and he and his family are out to get you! Characters Morgan "Morgz" Hudson The main antagonist of AWAM. Morgz will start off in his room and walk all the way to The Office where you are at. Turning off the lights will not get rid of him. Instead you have to hide in all four hiding areas. (Desk, Mannequin, Wardrobe, Trunk) He starts on Night 1. Bald Martin Bald Martin is the boyfriend of Morgz Mum. He will start off in the Master Bedroom and walk his way towards you just like Morgan. If he enters the office, turning off the lights won't work on him either. Instead hide in one of the four hiding spots. However there is a twist. Before Martin enters the office, he will say out loud that he will check a few hiding spots. For example, if he says "I'm going to check the Trunk and Mannequin", you must not hide in the Trunk or the Mannequin. He starts on Night 2. Big Jill "Morgz Mum" Hudson Jill Hudson is the mother of Morgz and the girlfriend of Martin. She will start out in the kitchen searching through the fridge. The fridge is filled with food and can be refilled quickly. If the fridge runs out of food, Jill will be angry and run around the house looking for food. She will eventually run into the office. No matter what hiding spot you use, she will catch you. The lights don't work on her either. She starts on Night 3. (Rarely Night 2) Darren "Morgz Dad" Hudson Darren is the father of Morgz and the Ex-husband of Jill. He will start out on the front yard and make his way towards the office. If he enters the office, quickly turn off the lights making him go away. He starts on Night 4. Jenson "Mini Morgz" Jenson is the so called "little brother" of Morgz and a huge fan of his work. He will crawl through the vents. If you see him in the vent from your office, turn on the lasers that will send Mini Morgz back to the start. He can not be seen on the cameras but will make a thumping noise once he's in the vent. He starts on Night 5. Puggo and Bruno Puggo and Bruno are Morgz' pugs. They don't appear on the cameras but will randomly appear in the office. When they are in the office, they will rapidly bark. You can click on the pugs to shoo them off. They will start on Night 4 or 5. They are also the main enemies of the minigame after each night where you have to delete some of Morgan's videos. They will try to wake him up by barking. Click on them to shoo them away once more. Those are all of the characters for the main 5 nights. Mechanics Hiding There are at least 4 hiding spots in the office which include... * A Trunk filled with prank gear. * A Mannequin wearing MGZ merch. * A Wardrobe filled with MGZ merch. * Under the desk. Fridge Refill The Fridge is what keeps Big Jill at bay. You can be able to click hold a button on a camera to auto refill it. If the fridge runs to 0% food, then it's game over. Cameras You can look around the building to keep track of all the enemies. Except Jenson, Puggo and Bruno. Lights There is a lightswitch next to the door. You can click on it to turn off and on the lights. This is used to fend off Darren. You can not see anything with the lights off. The cameras also can not be acessed with the lights off. You can still hide in hiding spots but that will be difficult to see. Phone Calls Night 1 Caller: Hey Tom! It seams you were able to sneak into Morgz's House! Tom: Yeah I finally was. Took a while to lockpick the door. It was even difficult since I knew Morgz was awake and making another one of his crappy vids. Caller: You said it. Anyways, now that you are in, it's time to begin our master plan! *Laughs manically* Tom: Okay calm down. It's not like we are taking over the god damn planet. Caller: Yeah your right. Tom: So wouldn't it be easy to delete his channel now? Caller: Well yeah, but we need to prepare our selves because if Morgz catches us, we are dead meat. Tom: You mean "Going to jail" dead meat? Caller: No. I am talking about the "dead" dead meat! Tom: How so? Caller: Well you see, Morgan Hudon that's the real name of Morgz- Tom: Yeah I know. Caller: Don't interupt me when I am speaking! Now where was I. Tom: About Morgan? Caller: Oh yes! Ahem. AHEHEHEHEM! *sniff* 18 year old Morgan Hudson was arrested countless times for beating up people brutally who break into his house. He is always proven innocent for some reason. So if he sees you in his house, he will beat you up. But if he finds out about what you are here for, things won't be good. Tom: Damn. I'm starting to get 2nd thoughts about this. Caller: Don't worry about it. Anyways, Morgz will be editing his videos from 12am to 6am. When 6am comes, he will go to sleep because he's been editing videos for hours. At times, he will patrol around the house and enter his office which you are in now. Tom: So what happens if he gets in? Caller: Simple really! If he enters just hide somewhere. What things do you see around you can hide in. Tom: Well I see a wardrobe filled with that merch Morgan always plugs in his videos. I can also hide under the desk. It seams like a good hiding spot. Caller: What else? Tom: There's also a trunk filled with woopie coushins, slime, airhorns, joke biscuts all that prank crap. There is also a Mannequin wearing some of those merch. Maybe I can put on some of that merch and pretend to be the mannequin. Caller: Damn. You really are smart. Anyways, if Morgz heads into his office, just do whatever of those four options you came up with. Once Morgan goes to sleep, sneak into his room and start deleting some of his videos. However, be careful in there. Morgz' pugs Puggo and Bruno are in there and will do everything they can to wake Morgz up. If they try to wake him up, just shoo them and they will run off. Tom: Anything else? Caller: I believe that is all for now. Just do what I say and you will survive the night. Remember to delete those videos once Morgan goes to sleep. Tom: I will! Thanks for the info! Caller: No problem man! I will talk to you tommorow! *hangs up* Night 2 Caller: Hey Tom! I see you were able to make it to Night Number 2! Well done! Tom: Thanks. I'm starting to get the hang of this! Hiding from Morgz is easy as pie! Caller: Yeah. Well I have something to tell you. Tom: What is it? Caller: You see Morgz' mom Jill has a boyfriend named Bald Martin. And I overheard them talking about how Morgz' videos got deleted and other things. Tom: Wait. How did you get to the UK? Caller: I took an uber there. But that aint the point. The point is Martin said he would help Morgan to find out what the hell is happening? Tom: So basically I just hide from him like I do with Morgz? Caller: Well yes and no. Tom: What do you mean. Caller: I heard Martin talk with Morgz saying he's going to check certain spaces. And that might mean he'll check the places you hide in. For example, if he says he will check the desk or the trunk, do not hide in any of those spots. You got that? Tom: Crystal clear! Caller: Perfect! I'll talk to you tommorow! (Caller hangs up) Tom: Oh dear. I have a feeling things will get harder as the nights go by. Night 3 Caller: Night 3 already. Wow. Time does go fast. Tom: Yeah. Caller: Anyways, we have at least like a few nights left until we can delete Morgz's channel! Tom: Sooo you got any information you can tell me? Caller: Hmmm. Oh yes! If you go to the kitchen camera, you can see what appears to be a chubby old woman. That is Big Jill, or as her youtube name, Morgz Mum! Tom: I seen a video or two on her channel. They are more terrible then Morgz's content. Caller: Yeah. And Ruby seams to despise her too. Maybe we should delete her channel as well. Tom: Well we need to deal with Morgz first. Caller: Right, of course. Anyways, is she looting the fridge? Tom: Yep. Caller: Well she likes to eat alot. And because of that, the fridge will run out easily. Tom: So what will happen if the fridge gets empty. Caller: Well she will run around the house seraching for food and will eventually enter the office. Tom: So all I need to do is hide? Caller: Well... no. No matter where you hide, she will search it and find you and.. you know whats gonna happen next. Tom: So how do I keep her at bay? Caller: Well if you get to the kitchen cam, you can see a button. Holding that button can slowly restock the fridge. Tom: Wot? How is that even possible? Caller: Well Morgz has 10,000,000 subs. So anythings possible. Anyways, good night and I will talk to you tommorow! (Caller hangs up) Cutscenes (All Cutscenes are 16 bit exept for the pre Night 1 cutscene which is in the game's style) Pre-Night 1 (It shows a first person view of a man driving a car through hard rain) Caller: Did you get there yet? Tom: No. God it's just so hard to see through this damn thunderstorm. You know it's just really crazy that I have to drive 3 hours from my home just to drive to a youtuber's house and delete his damn channel. Caller: Tom, you know we have been planning this for a long time. Tom: I know. But Ruby came up with the plan. Why can't she be the one driving to Morgz's place? Caller: Because, you know she's busy with other stuff. Tom: Yeah. Like disliking Morgz videos as usual. God she really hates this channel. (Tom then makes it up a street and parks his car near a dumpster next to what seams to be a huge mansion) Tom: Well well well. Caller: Did you make it? Tom: I believe I did. Caller: Excellent! Call me once you enter the house! (The caller hangs up. The cutscene fades to black) Post-Night 1 (It starts off with Morgz exiting the Morgz office and walking towards Martin's door and knocking on it) Martin: Come in! (Morgz enters the Master Bedroom) Martin: Hey Morgan. What's with the puzzled look? Morgz: Hey Martin. Something weird happened. Martin: What happened? Morgz: I was just checking my videos when I woke up and some of my newer videos were DELETED! Martin: What!? Do you think you deleted them? Morgz: No! I never delete my videos unless they are too cringy even I despise them. Martin: Well this really is a mystery. I've also noticed something yesterday night! Morgz: What happened yesterday night? Martin: I was on the toilet and I heard a car come up. I thought it was you, but then I realised that you were still in your room eaiting videos. It couldn't have been Jill because she's been watching Coronation Street all night long! Morgz: And it couldn't have been Kiera or Ryan because... you know. Martin: Ay. I do know. But we can't let them get in the way. We need to find out what is going on or if someone broke into our house! Morgz: Your right Martin! Make sure to be awake tommorow night at 12 so we can solve this mystery! Martin: Alright Morgz. I'll see you tommorow. (Morgz leaves. The screen fades to black) Night 2 coming soon. Endings coming soon. Trivia coming soon. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Games by CuldeeFell13 Category:W.I.P